Dark Desires
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: 7Sins community. KakaAnko. Slight AsumaKurenai, KakaKure 1: Bittersweet. Kakashi, assigned to keep an eye on Anko, has a harder time than he expects. "I like to eat," she tells him. He suspects she isn't talking about food.


Theme: Gluttony

**Theme:** Gluttony

**Community:** 7 sins

**Title:** Bittersweet

**Character/Pairing: **Kaka/Anko (Kakashi x Anko)

**Warnings:** Uh…this is pre-Team Seven.

…

…

…

…

…

Kakashi watched as his purple-haired companion ordered more dango. They were in a small sweet shop, where there were only a few customers. It was early in the morning, so that might explain the empty wooden booths.

"You really love that sweet, don't you?" the silver-haired jonin commented.

Anko simply took another bite of her sweet treat, chewing it thoughtfully. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, before focusing on the now empty stick in her hand. Swallowing, she smiled happily as a plate filled with food was placed in front of her.

Grabbing yet another stick, she turned to Kakashi and gave him a crooked smile.

"I really love to eat them," she replied.

As she bit into the sweet, the look in her eyes made him suspect she wasn't talking about the sweet.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Bittersweet**_

…

…

…

…

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet _

_And I can't understand _

_Why I don't want anyone else_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anko might be a ninja in Konoha, but she certainly wasn't one of the most trusted ones. Her fellow shinobi avoided missions that involved her and went out of their way to ignore her. Only a handful actually talked to her.

Something about the lean women just didn't click with them—though several males admitted they wouldn't mind dating her.

Maybe it was that feral, wild look she'd get whenever she tortured someone.

Maybe it was the way her eyes glinted and her tongue licked her lips at the sight of blood.

Or maybe it was because she had the curse seal from Orochimaru—meaning that she had some connection with that traitor. For all they knew, she could betray the village too, or help him in.

Or even cause mayhem herself.

That was the reason that Kakashi was looking for Anko during the party. The Hokage had decided that someone had to watch her for a while and decide whether or not Anko can be trusted. And he chose the copy-nin to do the job.

The party itself was just one that the shinobi held several times a year. It signified promotion or celebrated new ninja. It honoured the lives sacrificed and those who survived.

(It was also an excuse to drink.)

Scanning the brightly lit room, Kakashi noted what the other shinobi were doing. Kurenai and Asuma were sitting in a corner. They were trying to make it look like they were just talking, but they were also subtly flirting.

(Or as subtle as holding hands and staring at each other could be.)

Genma was drunk off his feet and making a move on a dark-haired kunoichi. She was pretty, with her black and red dress that hugged her body, showing her curves. There were slits up the side, revealing long legs and her black, flat sandals. Dark hair was held up in a spiky—

It was then that Kakashi realized who he'd been oogling for the last five minutes. It was Anko. He swallowed and looked at her again.

God, was she se—

A shinobi does not think of such things when on a mission. Never. That interferes with the mission.

(He realized, though, that'd she'd probably haunt his dreams tonight.)

Talking long strides, he calmly approached the duo, taking out his orange book from his pocket. He himself was wearing a dark suit because it was a formal party this time.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Genma slurred. He was looking past Kakashi and started to approach him. "How—"

Conveniently, he chose that moment to collapse. Right onto Kakashi.

Anko raised an eyebrow and then giggled. "Never knew you were gay, Kakashi!" She laughed, her shoulders shaking, and then turned around to grab a stick of dango.

He stared blankly at her for a moment, then at the guy at his chest, before quickly sidestepping and letting the poor drunk fall to the ground. Sitting down on a stool beside her, he sat down and started to read.

She herself had a book.

"Wow, you really are a pervert," she grinned, looking at his book. "Bet you haven't dated in a while, either."

That was another thing he had noticed about her. Anko was very bright and hyperactive sometimes.

Sometimes it felt like too much.

He looked at her book and replied, "Well, you never know when you'll want to know about these things. I could get you a set…" he then realized what she was reading.

It was a book on methods to extract information. Painful methods.

"…though, you might not be interested," he finished. She looked at him and smirked.

"Well, actually, why not? It can't be _that_ bad."

They both remained silent for a moment and then he commented on the book. "Trying to become a better interrogator?"

She looked at him in surprise. Most people don't ask her such things. In fact, most ignore her. If they do talk to her, it's usually out of pity or drunkenness. Kakashi wasn't doing either, though. And he was actually asking why she was reading instead if assuming it was from some sadistic feelings that she inherited from that snake.

Not that she didn't have any sadistic feelings of her own, of course. She did. Maybe it was because of where she was raised, but she had them all the same.

Still…her eyes darkened. Most just assumed that she wanted to torture for the pleasure of hearing their screams.

It was nice to know that someone didn't think so.

"Yes," she smiled softly, "I do."

Kakashi felt something tug at that smile. He'd been hanging out near Anko for a while now—he had received the mission a month ago—and she was usually either energetic, happy, or loud.

Never quiet, sad, or soft. It just wasn't her.

"So, still want my book?"

The purple-haired kunoichi closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Trust me, that book is a bit…_mild_ for me."

"Really?" He stared at her, thinking, "_I wouldn't mind seeing that first hand._"

Except, those were bad thoughts. Very bad.

Ninja do _not_ become attached to their targets.

(It was too late for that, though. Ever since day one, she wormed his way into him.)

-x-

He knocked on the wooden door, glancing around as he waited for an answer. Her apartment was small and cozy, surprisingly. He knocked again, louder.

"Who is it?" a voice yawned.

"Kakashi," he replied, smiling. Opening his orange book, he started to read as he waited for the female to get ready and open the door.

He didn't have to wait long. She opened the door soon after, still dressed in her sleeping yukata.

"…" he looked at her for a moment. "We have a meeting."

"Oh?" she yawned again, stretching her arms, "Really?" In one of hands was a stick of dango. She started to chew it as she stared at him.

"…you really do eat that a lot," he commented, after a moment. "Shall you go get ready?"

She grinned at him, dark and dangerous. "You know, I'm hungry."

"I can tell," he replied dryly.

"And dango is not all that I'm hungry for," were her words before she pulled down his mask and crushed her lips on his.

_Oh._

…

…

…

…

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl that I'm looking for_

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Uh…I hope I didn't make Anko or Kakashi too out of character. Anko is supposed to be a _(smarter_) female version of Naruto…so I took that into account…

…

There shall be six more one-shots after this, but please ask if you have any questions or requests.


End file.
